isolationmefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Users
There have been magic users for as long as there have been people to use magic. They were referenced as early as Gilgamesh and the Old Testament. Religious factions have often had Magic Users as their leaders. Tribal peoples have wise women, medicine men etc. Magic travels through blood lines, all stemming from the original cabal of magic users, whose true stories have been lost to time and altered by storytellers and history keepers alike. Magic User Basics *There are three magical blood lines. Culminating in Gypsies, Necromancers and Witches. *Not everyone born in those bloodlines has the gift. *Gypsies are more common than any bloodline. Necromancers are the most rare of any bloodline. *Witches must use spells from their grimoirs to cast spells. Necromancers pull their power from the dead, and Gypsies whose power seems more muted than most relies on energy of the world around them . * Specific information: There were thirteen members of the original coven who were given the words of power.Of those thirteen only ten have stayed the course. .The ten families who remained true to the coven and its ideals were scattered to the winds when the inquisitions began. The only greater heracy than a witch as far as the inquisitions were concerned were conversos. They no longer have connections with one another and the oath of loyalty to all in the coven is wearing thin. One followed a path of what would appear to be lesser power on the surface, they chose a quieter path, a gentler path, The family mingled with the tribes that would one day become the gypsies and that is where their bloodline continues on. They are the most common of the magic users, their line always has one each generation, and the older will train the younger so that when they die the younger will be strong enough to fulfill their quest and take their place. They have the ability to instantly curse those who offend them, and to break the curses of others. The other chose a darker path. Communing with the dead, controlling the dead, and through that power the world around them. They are the necromancers. Their line is the rarest of all. Never more than one per century is born. They are always dark. Always twisted. They alone have learned to prolong thier life through devouring the souls of the dead, and the undead. The final bloodline, the thirteenth, is lost. Its progenitor was killed during the inquisition. There are rumors that their might be survivors to the line but no one has seen them. Which means their portion of the book is lost forever, because only a witch of that bloodline can find and call forth their book. There are legends of a time when the first book will be whole again and that Magic Users will come to power in the world. Of course that means that all thirteen families must join together in agreement. Category:Gypsies Category:Necromancers Category:Witches Category:Lesser magics